


God Is In The Detail

by templeremus



Series: The MARS Files [6]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Episode Related, Gen, Hearing Voices, Insanity, Introspection, Loneliness, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:56:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templeremus/pseuds/templeremus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life on a different planet. A coda to episode 1.01.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God Is In The Detail

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the weekly drabble challenge on LJ community, lifein1973. 100 words exactly. The prompt was: palm.

The smell of grease and cigarette smoke, still clinging to the strange-familiar clothes.

 _Vital signs are stable._

The clipped, clean tones of the television set; the exasperated sigh of the operator. Voices and the faces he has made for them, clamouring for space inside his head.

 _This just my mind, trying to keep me here._

The taste of whisky and cheap wine, a twisted shoulder, bruised knees from kneeling on the pavement.

 _I'm here. Help me._

Grains of sand in the lines of his palm, where a girl touched him.

 _Stay._

There can be no word for this but madness.  


End file.
